She Wolf
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Germany made a mental note to make the Prussian clean out his damn closet more often... PruKag tiny oneshot.


MCD: Need I say anything? The title does most of the explaining if you've heard the song by Shakira ;)

**~!~**

Germany frowned, hearing a lamp break in the floor below, aka the basement, aka Prussia's room. All afternoon long he'd heard strange, random crashes and what was probably the sound of glass shattering. And, also, the occasional muffled shout.

This caused him to become very curious.

Very curious indeed.

So, walking out of his office (where he wasn't actually doing real work, just making picking Italy's birthday present seem like work from his boss...) and down the stairs, Germany grabbed a plate of wurst and marched down the stairs to the door of Prussia's room. He reached for the door knob, but paused when he heard Prussia himself mutter something darkly and someone else laugh. A very feminine, light laugh.

Germany frowned even more, wondering who it could be. Even so, he shouldn't be rude and barge in unannounced...

Germany knocked on the door and instantly all the noise stopped.

"Jus' a sec'!" Prussia called, as if in a hurry, and a few shuffling noises later, Prussia called out once more.

"C'mon in," he grunted, his voice suddenly a lot calmer and regular sounding. Germany stepped in and instantly crinkled his nose.

Prussia's room was a pigsty in his opinion, even more so with the broken lamp and the blanket- that was _supposed _to be on his brother's bed- on the floor, along with the scattered food that was probably weeks old.

Germany cleared his throat and held the plate of delicious meet to Gilbert, realizing that the albino had been staring at him nonchalantly... and was he _blushing?_

"I was just wondering if you vanted to eat anysing, since it _is _almost dinnertime..." Germany trailed, voice cautious. His eyes scanned the room once more before staring at his older brother.

Surprisingly, Prussia frowned and shook his head no.

"Nah, not really hungry. Maybe in a little while?" he said, red eyes glancing to the closet, where a shuffling sound came from. Germany's eyes narrowed and he slowly nodded, backing out of the room. He just now noticed that his brother's hair was more disheveled than usual and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Vell, just call vhen you fell like eating...ja." Germany said awkwardly as understanding smacked him upside the head. Prussia nodded and picked up a half-empty beer bottle from next to the couch he was sitting on.

"Ja ja, whatever." he rolled his eyes and waited until Germany stepped out of the room and the sound of feet on the stairs had gotten quiet. Suddenly he jumped up and ran, nearly tripping on the junk in his room, to the closet. He threw the door open and grinned when it slammed against the wall and a raven-haired girl tumbled out.

"Ooooohh..." Kagome moaned, rubbing her scalp as she moved on of her legs so that it wasn't pointing toward the ceiling- and so that, hopefully, she could retain some of her pride, despite the tiny denim shorts she wore for him. The Japanese woman crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Prussia from the floor.

"And what, may I ask, was _that _for? I couldn't even breathe in there!" she hissed and pulled her other leg out of the tiny closet. She untangled one of her arms and reached up to her head where she adjusted a set of wolf cosplay ears. Prussia grinned apologetically.

"Hey, if you met west he'd bore you to death! I can't let my awesomeness be cleaned out of you." he pouted and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She squeaked as she collided with his chest and she blushed.

"I feel like there's something perverted about that statement but it's just a hint..." Kagome mumbled and sighed against her boyfriend's chest. Prussia wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Kesesese," he smiled and kissed her nose, "Weeelllll, technically, I have been inside you, but I wouldn't let bruder clean you out." Prussia laughed and Kagome face palmed, making a loud smacking sound.

"Why do I love you?" Kagome deadpanned and Prussia grinned, then nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"'Cos it's the awesome me!" Prussia whined and Kagome shook her head, the little ears nearly falling off.

"Now..." Prussia trailed, then picked up Kagome and threw her on the couch, climbing on top of her. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and tugged at the cosplay wolf tail thingamabob attached to her shorts above her butt, revealing some of her underwear.

"Let's finish what we started, eh, she-wolf?" his expression darkened with lust and he slammed his lips onto hers in a rough, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Germany pulled way from the creaked-open door quickly and covered his blushing face. That was so much more than he wished to see... He gently tip-toed up the stairs and made a mental note to make the Prussian clean out his damn closet more often.<p>

**~!~**

MCD: Short little thing I came up with, listening to Shakira ;) So... I heard u liek PruKag?


End file.
